


Во сне. Убежище. Интерлюдия

by CallMe



Series: Вампирская вселенная [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред видит сны о прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во сне. Убежище. Интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sanctuary Interlude - In Jared's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183436) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



> Пейринг: Дженсен/Джаред/Крис

Джаред чувствовал, как его, зажатого между двух мужских тел, медленно ласкают чужие руки. И да, он знал, что это были мужчины.  
Один выдохнул на ухо: «Я твое прошлое и твое будущее». Тогда как другой отозвался: «Такой может быть вечность». И Джаред тихо застонал, ощутив влажный, горячий рот, накрывший головку его члена, выгнулся в объятиях скрытого за спиной любовника, толкаясь глубже в жадный, умелый рот. С коротким вскриком он сжал в кулаке простыни, потянулся свободной рукой вниз, зарываясь пальцами в длинные каштановые пряди второго мужчины. И, опустив голову, наткнулся на ярко-синий взгляд, видя, как собираются вокруг этих глаз крохотные морщинки удовольствия, и как ритмично западают чужие щеки, пока незнакомец с силой вбирает в себя его член, пробегая ловким языком по самому краю головки. Точно там, где и сам Джаред обожал проводить большим пальцем, доводя себя до оргазма.  
– Ты мой, Джаред, – произнес мужчина за его спиной, провел руками по груди, сжимая пальцами напрягшиеся соски. И Джаред низко, протяжно застонал, обессилено откинув голову ему на плечо. – Ты всегда будешь моим. Вечность.  
– Кто… Кто ты? – прохрипел Джаред, облизывая пересохшие губы. Попытался изогнуться под весом мощного торса, широко раздвинувшего бедра. – Кто ты? Пожалуйста, скажи! Я должен знать!  
– Ты знаешь, кто я, – вкрадчиво прошептал мужчина ему на ухо. – Ты знаешь.  
С глухим, коротким стоном, Джаред выгнулся в очередной раз и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он уже был так близко.  
– Я уже… я скоро кончу!  
– Сейчас! – приказал мужчина. – Кончи ему в рот, дай Кристиану познать тебя. Дай то, что он хочет… Чего мы оба хотим.  
– Кристиан… – Джаред просяще погладил того по голове. – Пожалуйста!  
И мужчина с коротким смешком, сделал глубокий вдох, не выпуская его член изо рта, и продолжил сосать. И сосать, и сосать. Так сильно, что Джареду пришлось до немоты сдавливать челюсть, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу крик.  
– Не сдерживайся. Дай нам услышать тебя.  
– О господи!  
Джаред зажмурился, с трудом, тяжело сглатывая, пока его бедра продолжали собственный танец под действием сильных рук и горячего рта, скользящего по его члену вверх, вниз. Он загнанно дышал, вздрагивал всем телом и громко вскрикнул, когда чужие пальцы вновь нашли его грудь, поддразнивая соски.  
– Позволь мне попробовать тебя, – мягко выдохнул его невидимый любовник.  
– О да, да, – Джаред с готовностью отвел голову в сторону, тут же ощутив на коже чуткий язык, нежно вылизывающий его снова и снова. Он мог слышать, как рокочет в ушах разогнавшаяся кровь, как отдается прерывистой, хаотичной пульсацией в шее. – Прошу тебя… пожалуйста…  
Незнакомец тихо рассмеялся. Джаред вскинул руки, пытаясь дотронуться, ухватиться, до чего только мог дотянуться. Чужие сильные ноги, бедра, руки. Но тут же коротко ахнул, когда кожу вдруг обожгло двумя острыми, болезненными уколами, и резко выгнулся, еще сильнее толкнувшись в рот ласкающего его снизу мужчины, так глубоко, что вошел полностью, и громко застонал, когда мышцы чужого горла сладко сжались вокруг головки.  
Мужчина позади него зарычал, крепче прижимая его к себе, задышал тяжело в шею. Кружилась голова, Джаред выстанывал слова, потерявшие всякий смысл. А затем обрушилось удовольствие. Словно удар под дых. Он захлебнулся им, горло перехватило, все тело напряглось, и выгнуло так, что казалось кости треснут. А они продолжали сосать. Один мужчина вытягивал из него семя. Другой, вцепившись в горло, жадно глотал кровь.  
– О-о-о… о-о, да-а… Да, да! – содрогался в судорогах Джаред. – Еще!  
Клыки вошли глубже, и Джаред приглушенно замычал от боли. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, лишь сильнее откинул голову, предлагая себя без остатка, в надежде, что возьмут.  
– Не останавливайся, – бормотал Джаред, чувствуя, как струится сквозь него наслаждение. Он так устал. И ему было так хорошо, так безопасно с ними. Они могли взять что угодно, Джаред с радостью отдал бы больше. И отдавал до тех пор, пока совсем ничего не осталось.  
– Ты мой, – промурлыкал мужчина, целуя его шею, зализывая ранки. – Ты всегда будешь моим.  
– Скажи мне свое имя, – взмолился Джаред, вывернув голову в надежде увидеть. И поймал нечеловеческое свечение удивительных зеленых глаз. – Скажи мне. Я запомню!  
Мужчина улыбнулся.  
– Дженсен, – а затем осторожно придержал его голову ладонью и мягко поцеловал. – Повтори.  
– Дженсен, – послушно произнес Джаред, медленно облизал губы, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд. – Дженсен.

~

Джаред проснулся с оборванным вздохом, продолжая вжиматься бедрами в матрас. В боксерах все намокло и стало липким от спермы. Выдохнув, он приподнялся, оглядывая полутемную спальню, жадно глотая воздух. И тут же рухнул обратно на подушки, сожалея, что очнулся, когда было так тепло и безопасно во сне.  
Чёрт! Еще один проклятый мокрый сон! Но все было так реально. И так здорово. Кристиан. Дженсен.  
 _Дженсен_. Бля-я. Втрескался в выдуманного любовника. «Как же ты жалок», – обругал себя Джаред, перекатываясь на спину и отпихивая ногами простыни. Ну и неудачник. Ему никогда не найти кого-то похожего на мужчину их этих снов. _Дженсен_ … Еще и вампир к тому же! Джаред, конечно, фантазировал на тему вампиров, и каково это иметь одного из них в любовниках. Но Дженсен казался таким настоящим! Джаред все бы отдал, чтобы узнать его! И тут же закатил глаза с отвращением к самому себе и придуманному сопливому роману с любовником-вампиром из мокрой мечты.  
Джаред потянулся и включил стоящий возле кровати торшер. Все равно не получится больше заснуть. 3:51 утра на часах. Блин-ин. С таким же успехом можно уже просто вставать и приниматься за домашку. На завтра как раз намечалась вечеринка по случаю его семнадцатилетия, и друзья собирались вытащить его по этому случаю в клуб. Да и в конце-то концов! Пора уже избавляться от этих глупых фантазий. Не было никакого вампира Дженсена с его обещанием вечности. И вообще никого не было. А уж тем более того, кто полюбил бы Джареда так, как ему действительно было нужно.  


**Author's Note:**

> 25 мая 2012


End file.
